Do-Me Shoes
by ProfAT
Summary: Renji's feet won't be doing him any favors in the morning, but how can he say "no" with the knowledge that Shuuhei is a sucker for a good pair of heels?


**A stress relief from "Cover Me" and AP Gov homework. And because I haven't really written Shuuhei domming yet and shoe-fetish seems like such a cute kink to write. **

**One day I will write a fic for this fandom that doesn't involve these two stupid tattooed boys- today is not that day.**

"This is revenge for the 'dress episode', isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that." Shuuhei assured Renji as he observed him, sitting and watching safely from a distance. "It's also payback for jumping me in my office."

Renji seemed unimpressed as he sat, cross-legged and bare on the bed and pawing the contents of the box in his hands. "So that's the level we're at now, eh? Trading sexual favors?"

"Don't think of it as favors. Think of it as more of an 'I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine' sort of deal."

At the last phrase, Renji seemed to perk up. He cocked his head, letting his long scarlet hair partially obscure his wolf-like grin. "Does that mean if I do this, you'll try one of my kinks again?"

Shuuhei matched his look, although his lustful gaze wavered a second more on the objects in the box being picked up experimentally by the redhead. "We'll talk about it. Depends on how good you scratch my itch."

Renji turned the first of the boots in his hand as he shot Shuuhei a smoldering glare. "You implying I don't always satisfy your 'itch'?"

"I didn't say that at all, Ren." Shuuhei announced placidly, then leaned back into his chair, "And you're stalling. Go on, try them on!"

Renji rolled his eyes, but pulled his knee up to his chest anyways. He slipped the shiny, black material over his ankle, yanking it all the way up past his shin until his whole calf was encased in the tight latex of the boot. His large hands fumbled with the black, ribbon-like laces, stiffly lacing the boot all the way up to tie just under his knee.

The first boot securely on, Renji gave his foot a curious flex. The dim light of the room danced across the latex being pulled snugly across the powerful muscles of his legs as if it were shiny second skin, the material making an inviting snapping sound as it expanded and contracted with Renji's every movement. Shuuhei, eyes transfixed, licked his lips.

Renji hiked up his other leg and pulled on the twin boot, giving Shuuhei an excellent view of Renji's naked leg disappearing into the tight case of the shoe. When the muscles of Renji's legs clenched, so too did the glossy material as Renji tied the second set of laces.

Now with the boots on, Renji scooted to the edge of the bed. He snapped his ankles together in a shockingly loud clack before sliding off the bed altogether. He stood, his tall stature even more elevated by the heels as he tentatively shifted his weight from foot to foot trying to test for balance.

"They fit…" Shuuhei observed, sounding pleased, "Oh, they _really_ fit."

"You think so?" Renji asked, encouraged enough to try a walk in the shoes. He curiously strolled the length of the room, and Shuuhei watched how the boots gave Renji's feet such shape- six-inch heels so delicate one could hardly believe they could withstand Renji's weight forced up the bottoms of his feet in a graceful arch. Renji worked out a rhythm he could walk to, the heels clicking as they struck the floor with each step before the toe came down with a sharp clapping sound against the wood floor.

Shuuhei would probably have to list it as the sexiest sound he's ever heard.

The heels put a certain something into one's gate; forced a certain swing in Renji's step that Shuuhei had never seen before. Angular hips swayed in tune with the click-clacking against the floor in one vivacious melody.

And the Stupid Sexy Renji Smirk (© Renji) when he noticed Shuuhei's intensely hungry expression- if Shuuhei had a camera on him and could carry that picture with him into the grave, he would die a happy man. Where was Mastumoto and her spontaneous photography sessions when you really needed them?

"That good, huh?" Renji offered, planting one hand on a jutted-out hip, displaying the shapely bend of one latex-covered leg. "I'm glad you're enjoying this, because the next place these things are going is up your ass when I kick it for putting me in these things! They're not exactly comfortable, you know."

"Pain is beauty, huh?" Shuuhei commented, leaning on an elbow to watch the show Renji was putting on.

"Trust me, I'd know." Renji winked, and attempted a spin on his heel. "And I don't need a pair of slutty boots to get you- _shit!"_

Shuuhei, torn between shock and amusement, forced a hand over his mouth to keep from howling in laughter. As it was, persistent giggles were fighting their way out just from the brilliant hair-matching red hue spreading across Renji's face from the floor.

"Yeah, yeah! Keep laughing!" Renji barked, rubbing his hip where he had hit the floor. "This is harder than it looks! Goddamnit I hate these shoes!"

"Aww, don't worry about it. It was just a little slip up." Shuuhei cooed, sliding onto the floor from the chair to crawl closer to the redhead splayed out on the floor. When he was kneeling over Renji, Shuuhei's finger skittered over the boots, the tips of his digits easily sliding over the slippery material. "And I, for one, still think these have a lot of potential." He pressed his lips in a kiss to Renji's knee, just above where the boots ended.

Renji leaned up, supporting himself on his elbows. He gave Shuuhei a surprisingly shy smirk. "You really like them, huh?"

Shuuhei beamed, hooking one of Renji's clad ankles over his shoulder, exposing Renji's very much otherwise naked self. "I like them with you."

"Good answer." Renji chuckled, "If you're gonna fuck me, let's not draw this one out. My dogs are barkin', Shuu."

"Your wish is my command." Shuuhei said, his dark eyes went to scan the room.

"Watcha waiting for, then?"

"I'm looking for the best place to fuck you." Shuuhei answered cheekily, giving Renji's bare thigh a light slap.

"Ah, that old chestnut." Renji said before lifting his leg from Shuuhei's shoulder. He planted both heels into to the wood of the floor, spreading his knees as far as they would go and lifting his ass up a fraction of an inch. "I like here just fine, myself."

Shuuhei snorted, "On the floor? There's a bed literally no less than ten feet from here."

"Good point. Get the blanket when you grab the lube. It's on the nightstand."

Shuuhei scoffed but still made to stand up, finding the tube of lubricant standing proudly where described. "You know, one day someone's gonna come into your room and see this."

"Oh, whatever will I do then?" Renji said, dramatically throwing an arm over his eyes.

"What if it's one of your teenaged friends from the human world?" Shuuhei countered, pulling the cover off Renji's bed as well.

"Well I should hope they won't be too surprised by the fact that I have sex. I'm not trained in giving that kind of talk to impressionable youths and what-have-you."

Shuuhei spread the blanket on the floor, which Renji was more than happy to immediately roll onto. He lay lengthwise to Shuuhei, pushing himself into a sitting position with his hands and curling his boot-clad legs to his body, mimicking the pose of a pin-up girl he had seen on a poster in the world of the living.

Snorting, Shuuhei pulled off his haori, flinging it off somewhere into the corner of the room. "Attention-whore."

"You love it." Renji chided, twisting to lean over and impatiently yank down Shuuhei's hakama, pulling it down his legs to gather around his ankles. Renji wraped an arm around the back of Shuuhei's knees and dragged him down onto a kneeling position on the floor.

Shuuhei accepted the position and leaned over Renji, pressing a kiss to Renji's neck. The muscles of Renji's neck relaxed, his head rolling lazily to the side to present a better angle to Shuuhei's ministrations. Shuuhei felt digits hook into his fundoshi and pull it off his body down to his knees where it joined his pants, Renji's hands dragging down the exposed skin of Shuuhei's thighs in the process. Shuuhei broke the kiss long enough to shift and kick the clothes off, taking his tabi off as well, until he was then more naked than Renji.

"Now," Renji announced, his thick fingers feeling and massaging the lean expanse of Shuuhei's chest, "where were we?"

Before Shuuhei could answer, the hand traveled up to hook a finger in his choker. Renji pulled him by the collar in for a searing kiss, not in Renji's usual way of being domineering and captivating but hot and needy, moaning breathily into Shuuhei's open mouth.

Renji shifted his torso underneath Shuuhei to straddle him from below, and Shuuhei shivered when he felt Renji's latex-covered legs squeeze him around his midsection. His hand gripped Renji's waist, pressing their chests together and responding to Renji's kisses with his own fervor. His other hand went up to Renji's hair, toying and rubbing his hands through the silky strands. Renji sighed into the kiss at the touch, but the sigh was replaced by a sharp nip when Shuuhei's gentle had turned into a firm grip.

Shuuhei curled his hand into a fistful of scarlet hair, pulling just hard enough that Renji's angled his head to the opposite side Shuuhei had been turning his attention to earlier. Shuuhei grazed the neglected skin with his teeth, earning a tightening of those black-coated legs around his middle.

Renji's hand snaked down inbetween Shuuhei's legs, his rough hands brushing over the very tip of Shuuhei's head. Shuuhei gave an encouraging groan at the touch, forcing his mouth back over Renji's to continue open-mouth kissing. Renji grinned into the kiss, moving his hand so only the thumb was touching Shuuhei's cock, rhythmically rubbing the head.

Shuuhei bucked at the touch, wanting to press his arousal into Renji's hand, waiting for the palm to wrap around him but finding the touch had agonizingly disappeared. Shuuhei didn't have much time to be annoyed though, because just as he was about to complain the Renji's hand came back with new fervor, stroking him before taking Shuuhei's cock in his hand and rubbing it against his own growing hardness.

Shuuhei let his own hand get to work, one arm pressed against the floor over Renji's head for support while the other explored Renji's chest, letting his nails lightly clip the tattooed skin. A thumb grazed over Renji's nipple, turning it stiff from the combination of brisk, open air and sudden attention. In response, Renji's hand tightened around Shuuhei's arousal, letting go of his own to fulling grip Shuuhei, bringing him to entire hardness. Renji's legs dug into Shuuhei's ribs, the latex cool and soothing to his skin in comparison to the hot body wearing them.

Reluctantly, Shuuhei's hand left Renji's body for the bottle of lubricant that had laid almost unforgotten. Shuuhei sat up between Renji's legs and squeezed a generous dollop onto one hand. Renji shivered when he felt Shuuhei's digits enter him, clearly not in the mood for teasing at the moment. He breath hitched when Shuuhei's finger probed deeper, hitting that sweet angle for a fleeting second before retracting all together.

"Are you aware you breathe rather loudly when you're excited?" Shuuhei asked, now turning to lather lube on his hardness.

"Are you aware that not everyone screams like a harlot like you?" Renji responded, teeth grit as he failed to drag his eyes away from Shuuhei stroking the slippery liquid over his cock.

"'Harlot', eh?" Shuuhei chuckled, "You expanded your vocabulary just to insult me. I'm touched, love."

Renji thrust his pelvis into the air, finding that the heels of his boots made for excellent leverage. "Yeah, well you better pick up the pace here and start touching _me_ alrea- ohhhhh…"

A guttural moan was torn from Renji's lips, Shuuhei pressed himself into Renji, thrusting into his entrance slowly but forcefully. Without warning, Renji wrapped his legs around Shuuhei's waist. The heels dug into Shuuhei's skin, stinging deliciously and no doubt leaving marks as the slick material of the boots rubbed against his skin in a delightful friction.

Renji quaked underneath him and Shuuhei picked up the pace, pushing harder for every sharper jab from the heels scraping across his back. Renji's hands twitched to busy themselves, deciding reach up and pull Shuuhei into a kiss, one hand caressing Shuuhei's face, while the other clutched at his hair to keep him in place. Shuuhei had no objects. Going anywhere else was the last thing on his mind.

One of Shuuhei's own hands gripped Renji's thigh, where the skin met the boot. He squeezed Renji's leg forcefully as his other hand more gently squeezed Renji's member, pumping Renji in time with every thrust he took. At a deep thrust, a whine was ripped from Renji's throat and the boot-covered legs around Shuuhei trembled with restraint, but Shuuhei dove mercilessly for the spot, not stopping or even pausing to consider anything but the heels digging into his muscles and Renji's pleads for more, harder, faster, Shuuhei, please…

Renji peaked with a particularly loud moan, squeezing Shuuhei and embracing him with all four limbs like he never wanted to brunette to be torn away from him. A sticky white splattered on both their torsos but Shuuhei continued, continuing Renji's pleasure and his own until the silky soft heat inside Renji gripped him just right and he climaxed inside Renji with a compulsory cry.

Shuuhei slipped out of the confines of Renji's body, rolling onto his back on the blanket and waiting for his breathing to return to normal. Renji rolled over as well onto his side, reaching an arm out around his lover.

Shuuhei's eyes trailed over Renji's muscular body, raking over his torso down to his legs where the black boots that had set off the cascade of events glinted in the low light.

"Still hate them?" Shuuhei asked, stroking one thigh down to the calfed boots.

Renji groaned, "_So_ much. We are _not _doing anything like this for a while. I'm positive I have puss-dripping blisters the size of a menos."

"I forget how romantic you are post-coital."

"And I remember how hilarious you are. I'm serious. Get these off me. I think the laces are stuck. We might need scissors."


End file.
